


A thin line

by rGo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rGo/pseuds/rGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee Dean knows what wee Sam is.<br/>And loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thin line

-=-

Looking back, I knew.  
I knew when I didn't understand  
what I was knowing.

When Dad dropped you into my arms,  
and I looked into those sweet innocent eyes,  
looking back at me, helplessly  
I knew two things.

That I loved you  
more than the breath in my lungs,  
more than Dad,  
even more than Mom.

And when I saw that tiny red drop,  
that terrible smear on your angelic mouth,  
I knew. And I was afraid.  
And I knew I forever would be.

-=- 

It’s a lot to process, at four.  
And it’s easy to forget, when you really want to.  
And you were just a baby.  
And you were mine.  
I would protect you.

When I was nine and you were five.  
You were a brat, a real brat.  
Dad was hunting and I was in charge.  
Except you were … you

“Go to bed Sammy”  
“No”  
“Go to bed! Sammy”  
“You can’t make me”

So I grabbed your arm,  
and you turned at me  
and your eyes …  
flashed that shiny silvery black  
for an instant. And I let go.  
And I ran.

When I came back, the Shtriga  
it had you. I wanted to stop it.  
I had to save you, you’re my brother.  
But …  
there was a small, so so small,  
part of me that was afraid.  
And waited

-=-

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration is fickle and I'm moody ... so 
> 
> Like all my work ... this is subject to mood fueled revisions.
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to comment, criticize, instruct, offer changes in form or content.


End file.
